Drunk Reinako - Ask Box Prompt
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: Drunk Reinako prompt! Rei is dragged along to a party by Minako, drunk loving ensues. Tagged as mature for sexual content, be warned! This is my first time doing anything sexual with these two, so it might not be good at all hehehe *sweatdrop*


The music was pumping. Loud and reverberating, it echoed all throughout the house, the many party-goers jamming along to the beat. Rei Hino could not believe she'd allowed herself to be coerced into coming to this thing. But, Minako had begged and as usual, Rei could not say no to the bubbly blonde. And so, she continually threw back red plastic cups full of the foul liquid known as beer- allowing herself to become more and more inebriated as the night wore on. she had lost Minako an hour before, the other girl well past her limit, and last time Rei saw her she had been dancing on a couch. Well, that wasn't quite unlike her normal self, honestly.

Sighing, Rei knew, even in her own drunken state, she needed to find her. Usagi would never forgive her for coming home without her, anyways. Pushing away from the wall, Rei stumbled slightly, and she cursed herself for allowing this to happen- she wasn't a drinker, aside from a glass or two of wine maybe, so to feel the world spinning around her was something she didn't quite enjoy. Finding her footing, she pushed into the crowd, attempting to avoid the many limbs of the dancers. It didn't take her long to find Minako; the blonde was apparently mid-story, telling an awestruck group of girls about her close-knit relationship with the Three Lights, who were apparently still relevant. Approaching, Rei nudged her way into the group, and at once locked eyes with Minako, who giggling, latched onto her arm. "Tell them, Rei! Tell them!" She urged, knocking back the rest of her own cup, tossing it absently onto the ground at her feet when it was empty.

"You really know the Three Lights?" One girl asked, mesmerized by this fact, her brown eyes wide in her face.

"Kissed 'em too, maybe even a little more, huh Rei?" Minako slurred with a laugh, her arm threading through Rei's, giving it a slight tug. The three girls all gasped, shocked either by this news or the audacity of the drunk blonde. Either way, Rei didn't want to stick around to find out. That and she didn't like hearing Minako talk of kissing anyone, not that she'd ever admit that out loud. "Reiiiii, come on…" Minako was whining as Rei led her away, the music changing, a cheer going up from the living room. "Let's dance!" She ordered, yanking on her arm, surprising Rei with her strength. Another sigh but the dark-haired beauty allowed Minako to drag her back into the room she had earlier vacated, slipping into the group of dancers. Rei normally would not give in to this- it wasn't that she was a bad dancer, but to do it in front of people? That wasn't exactly something she enjoyed. Minako on the other hand… Drunk or not, the girl had a rhythm that Rei could not help but to envy. The blonde's arms were up above her head, her hips swaying back and forth, her blue eyes focused on Rei; she cocked a finger, urging her closer, and Rei could not stop her feet from taking the few short steps closer to the girl. at once she was turning around, casting a dark, new look over her shoulder as she backed up into Rei, her hips grinding against hers. Rei choked on her name but could not find the words needed to send her away. Not that she truly wanted her gone, anyways. "Just let go," Minako murmured against her ear, head turned back, her one hand rising up to slide up her neck and into her hair. "You know you like it, Rei."

Frozen, Rei could say nothing, and found she was immensely thankful for the darkness and loud music. A nervous laugh escaped and she attempted to follow Minako's lead in the dance; her hips against hers, their limbs tangled together as the music intensified. The blonde turned back to her then and their eyes met, hands grasped together, still entirely too close. Minako's lips hovered near her own and Rei found, for the first time, she had something to say. "Let's go," she urged softly, though over the music she wasn't sure if Minako could hear. But the other girl's eyes widened in momentary surprise and then a smile appeared and suddenly, they were on the move yet again.

Escaping the room, they took to the stairs, pushing past the few people on them; upstairs was quiet, aside from the reverberations of the base. Minako pulled her by the hand, towards a closed door, which she threw open, revealing the home owner's bedroom. Rei opened her mouth to protest as they entered, but Minako slammed the door closed and pushed her backwards, putting her back to the door. At once, their lips met, an intense kiss, a hungry kiss; it took Rei only half a second to respond, her hands rising up, one at the back of her neck, the other to tangle in her soft golden locks. Minako's hands were everywhere, one in her hair, the other sliding down her body, tantalizing her. "Minako…" Rei murmured, pulling her lips away long enough to get the syllables of the girl's name out. Blue met violet and Rei watched as Minako's face bloomed with a radiant smile. There was nothing better than to see her smile, Rei had discovered that long ago, long before their relationship had ever turned to this. Whatever _this_ was.

Putting her hands on both sides of Rei's face, Minako could not help but to smile, tipping her forehead down to rest upon hers. Then her one hand slid down, as it had before, the pads of her fingertips working circles against the bare skin of her collarbone. Then further it went, her fingers tracing the exposed curve of her breasts, remembering how she had teased her earlier that night over the neckline of her blouse. Minako was given the reward of hearing Rei's soft moan of pleasure as her hand took full hold, the other hand now at her hips, drawing her closer before it slid around to her lower back. Rei's own hands were finding their own way across her body then, and their lips met once more, a different sort of kiss from before. This one was sweeter, softer, an invitation of sorts. Their relationship (for lack of a better word) was new, for both of them, and they had hardly ever come this far before, let alone gotten to where they were surely heading. Minako hated the idea of rushing the raven-haired girl into something, especially considering they were both rather drunk. Even worse- she hated the idea of being Rei's morning regret.

But then Rei was taking over, flipping them around so instead it was she leaning on the door, and Rei hovering over her. "Minako, I…" She trailed off, shaking her head slightly, a small laugh escaping her. Minako shook her own head then, as if to say _you don't have to say a word_ and she kissed her deeply, winding her arms around her neck, Rei's coming around her waist. "Not here," Rei stated as they came up for air a few moments later, casting a glance over her shoulder at the unmade bed behind them. There was something that felt odd about being in someone else's room for something so very intimate, for something so special and new. Immediately the blonde nodded, taking her by the hand, and opening the door. they stumbled backwards out of the room and into the hall, bumping into a girl who was heading into the bathroom. Waving an apology, Rei and Minako giggled their way back down the stairs and into the party, Rei all the while fumbling for her phone in an attempt to get a ride home.

Within the hour, the two girls were bursting into their apartment door, slamming it closed behind them. Minako was laughing as she kicked off her shoes, gesturing for Rei to follow after her. Entering Minako's bedroom, Rei watched as the girl shimmied out of her tight, gold dress, allowing it to fall to her ankles, leaving her topless and only in her underwear. Swallowing, Rei stood in mesmerized silence for a few moments, before she stepped up, her hands reaching for the girl. Drawing her close, she embraced her tightly, relishing in the warmth of her skin against her own through the cotton of her t-shirt. Minako's hands were working on her own clothing already, cursing loudly when she could not unfasten the buttons at the back of her top. Laughing, Rei unhooked one herself, pulling the top off over her head; in a moment, she was down to her own skin and nothing more, which to her surprise, felt so right. It wasn't the first time they'd been nude before one another, but it was the first time in such a situation, and that made all the difference.

Taking Rei's hand, she dragged her towards her bed, and Minako pulled her down atop her, finding her mouth instantly. They were nothing more than a tangle of limbs and hair, each one find the rhythm of the other, finding their rhythm with each other. It didn't take long and before long, they each found the way to pleasure the other with ease. Minako could not help but to giggle every single time she got Rei to moan into her mouth as they kissed, while her hand worked its magic. Rei on the other hand really enjoyed the way Minako's eyes darkened with lust with her every touch, as if she couldn't be touched enough.

They parted within the hour, but never left the warmth of each other's arms; the moment she lay down beside her, Minako was passed out, her head resting upon Rei's shoulder as she slept. Rei lay awake for a short while later, her head tipped down to rest lightly against hers. She could not help but to smile as she watched her sleep, the slightly parted curtains letting the moonlight in, bathing the golden haired goddess in it. She pressed her lips against her temple just before sleep consumed her, her last waking thoughts of Minako and just how lucky she was to have her. Now, all she could think of was how she had almost missed this chance, by not going to that stupid party. Laughing softly, her lids swept closed, and still hand-in-hand with Minako, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
